Patch
by lacey9515
Summary: this was something I thought of and had to get out of my head, it's not a story so much as thought throw up. it's an OC character and Daryl Dixon, with a little bit of Rick/OC thrown in. I may leave it as a one shot, or I may add an extra chapter or two. rated T just to be safe.


It wasn't every day that my life sucked worse than it did the last day, especially in a zombie apocalypse. Things seemed to be at a very steady level of optimum suckatude. This day however, this day sucked.

It wasn't the fact that it was raining, and I had dropped my coat and backpack, it wasn't the fact that I was freezing my butt off, it wasn't even that my feet, after stocking threw a pond in my boots, felt like the skin had peeled off. No it wasn't any of that, it was more the fact that instead of, spending my day hunting for food and surviving the biters, as per the norm. I was hog tied in some gross dudes meat locker, waiting for him to skin me alive and bleed me out like cattle…yeah I'd say that that more then anything is why today sucks so hard.

Him and his band of merry cannibals had caught me when I was asleep, I'm usually more of a light sleeper than that, but from the head splitting pain in my right temple, I'd venture that they probably hit me with something. Like a stick or a bat, or a _f'ing_ anvil, I don't know and frankly I don't really care, all I care about is getting out before they cook me over an open fire like chestnut.

The ropes were tight, and I wasn't wearing something that supported a concealed weapon. Now I know what your thinking, _there are walking corpses trying to bite your face off and you've chosen an ensemble a la a female superhero? _We'll for your information, the maneuverability is amazing when you clothes are minimal, and they have to be tight or I'd be pulling them up ever five minutes…and frankly I think it's sexy. I mean sure tight black short shorts and a matching black sleeveless crop top might not seem practical, but you'd be surprised how much protection a pair of knee length black boots and a few well-placed black armbands did for you. Either way it wasn't like if I was any more covered it would stop the biters anyway…chances are if I get cornered by biters it'll be the gun strapped to my hip that saves my life, or the knife, or the crossbow…all of which I don't have, because those jerks stole it all!

I tried to roll over, but the dead cow to my right wedged me between a rock and a hard place. There had to be a way out of this, I looked around for anything that might help. I had almost given up until my wrist poked something sharp. I tried to look around, out of my peripherals I could see a jagged bone sticking out of the cow's carcass. I started rubbing the ropes against it until my hands broke free. I grinned careful to conceal my victory from eavesdroppers outside my make shift prison. I used my now free hands to work on the other ropes, and in a few moments was standing to victory. From the looks of it, the door wasn't locked. Apparently banging me over the head and tying me up were precautions they felt were necessary, but locking a door felt like over kill. I decided not to curse their stupidity but cherish my luck. I creaked it open a crack. I saw an empty meat processing room. Jumping out of the meat locker I looked around. I had been staying in this creepy old forest for the last few nights, I knew just outside was an old factory; I could see the smoke vents from the trees. It was probably safe to assume that this was that factory. I looked around and saw butcher knives and a daggers hanging from rusty hooks. I grabbed a small knife and put it in my leg band, I saw a cleaver to my left and decided it looked like a decent accessory.

I moved toward the door slowly, if their weren't men inside hear, chances are they were outside the door. I kicked the door open with my foot and saw two men standing their looking at me with wide eyes. I lunged at them, sticking the cleaver in their foreheads. I dragged them in the processing room and shut the door, stealing their guns and putting them on my hip holsters.I pushed on, ignoring the terrible blistering pain in my feet. The factory seemed smaller inside then it appeared from a distance, as I sneaked through the halls all I could smell was the stale smoke of cooked meat. I didn't want to know what kind.

As I snuck further and further to the exit, I heard voices. Against my better judgment, I stopped to listen.

"You don't have to do this!" the speaker had a heavy Texan accent, with a hint of a raspy twang. It intrigued me.

" The world is different now, it's what we do. Tie him up boys."

I heard rustling and fighting. Then suddenly a muffled scream, I realized they must have caught another victim, holding him like they did me.

I told myself to move on, that people needed to fend for themselves. But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't tare myself away. I was in this now.

I burst in guns blazing. I scanned my surroundings quickly. Five men, one captive. It took me all of ten seconds accounting for their surprise to shoot each one in the face, as the bound man fell to the found. I cut the bounds quickly. Releasing his gag as he gasped for breath. He was an older man, in his forties at least. He was dark haired and handsome. He got to his feet and backed away from me suspicious, not that I blame him. I'd back away form me to.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I was in the GD area, why do ya think?"

"They caught you to?"

"Knocked me out, now come on let's get out of here."

"They brought me in awake, I know the way out."

"Lets Move."

I reached to my side and pulled out my second gun, handing it to him. He nodded his thanks and moved forward. I was close behind. It occurred to me that any suspicion he had toward my intention had clearly dissipated when I had given him a weapon. I'm sure there's some proverb out their that's like _one who gives gun to another is not an enemy _If their isn't there should be.

Lucky for us there weren't any more psycho cannibals on our way out. Once we ran into the forest it was ten minutes before we slowed down to walk. I fell against a tree catching my breath. He stopped, waiting for me.

" I think…we lost…them." He nodded.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's fine, how'd they get _you_."

He looked at me and crossed his arms. Puffing out his chest like a defense, he was embarrassed, I couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"I was…sort of hunting, they cornered me, took me hostage." I spared him a sympathetic look.

"They clocked me in my sleep and tied me up?" he nodded lifting an eyebrow.

" Did they uh, take your clothes too?" I rolled my eyes as he gestured to my outfit.

"Shut up! It's more comfortable than you think." He laughed softly.

"I'm sure…aren't you afraid of getting bit?" I chuckled darkly.

"Isn't everybody?" he smiled

"Fair enough. I'm Rick, Rick Grimes." I nodded as he extended his hand. As I shook it, his grip softened.

" Dixie." He tilted his head.

"Just Dixie."

"Yup."

We started walking toward threw the woods. He sighed.

"I'm apart of a group, were at a prison, do you…want to come back, we can support you?" I thought about this for a moment.

"I don't need anyone to support me." He shook his head.

"How old are you, seventeen, maybe…you shouldn't be out hear alone."

I laughed.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I've been alone my whole life. My dad left to go break the law with my uncle, and my mom…we'll my mom wasn't exactly what you'd call a fantastic role model."

He shook his head.

"We'll I'm sorry, but you should know you don't have to be alone. There are a lot of us, you'd fit in fine, there's enough space to keep to yourself all you want."

I sighed. I had been alone a while…it might be nice to have a roof over my head. I thought about Rick, he seemed like a nice man. He was clearly the leader, how bad could it be?

"Fine." He beamed at me.

"Good."

There was a long silence, I waited for him to say something, when nothing came I decided it was my turn.

"Eighteen."

He looked at me startled.

"What was that?" I looked at him as we walked forward.

"I'm Eighteen." He shook his head smiling.

"Close enough." I nodded.

As we made what Rick had mentioned was at least a three journey back to his prison, we talked about random things, he told me about finding his wife and his coma, and about his son carl and daughter Judith. He told me in silent hushes about losing his wife; I sympathized, but only slightly. I hadn't really lost anyone…we'll anyone I cared about anyway. He asked me about my dad.

"So what did he do?"

"I'm not sure, he wasn't exactly in my life very long, I was ten when he left, he was unemployed I think." He nodded and I went on.

" My mom was a stripper, she didn't really stick around to much, the most I remember before she turned was the way she would, slap me over the head whenever I used a swear word, apparently demoralizing sex and drugs were okay, but swears were a no no." Rick laughed and so did I, he was a nice man. I felt comfortable with him.

He seemed to be contemplating my words.

"Was she okay with umm…all this…" He waved his hand over my body, he was referring to the considerable amount of ink on my body. My arms back and stomach were all covered there were a few covered by clothes. He couldn't see, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"She never really paid it any attention. I worked at a tattoo parlor, real sketchy place but the owner was friend of mine, did my ink for free." I shrugged, I wasn't ashamed of it. Rick didn't seemed bothered, but more put off. As if it was foreign to him.

" I'm sorry, It's just..i used to be a cop, so whenever I see things like that, it just sets off a trouble radar." He looked worried, like I was about to freak out.

I smiled to his immense relief and laughed.

" Oh don't worry, your radars not wrong."

I pushed him lightly.

"I am so definitely trouble."

He frowned. But half heartedly pushed back. By the time we had reached the front gates, we were running again, shouting as loud as we could so they would open the gates for us. There was a little boy in a cow boy hat, running toward the gate once he had caught a glimpse of his Rick, I assumed it must be his son, kevin…wait no it was keith…something with a K..

Rick and I ran into the gated field as the door swung shut behind us, he embraced his son, hugging him. He was a tall kid, had to be at least twelve or thirteen. I had the feeling the hat was his fathers.

"Carl!" he said happily.

_Carl! _I was close…

He looked at me with wide eyes, scanning me up and down, at first I thought he was assessing my threat level, then I realized this was one of the first times I had actually been around actual _children _since the world went down. It occurred to me that my regular attire might seem slightly, inappropriate when around small children. Rick looked toward me.

"Carl, this is Dixie…she saved my life." Carl nodded eyes still wide. He smiled at me. " Dixie this is my son Carl." I smiled at Rick.

"I gathered. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand It took the kid a minute before shaking it. He turned around and I followed his gaze, I realized that many people had come down from the prison and were staring awkwardly. I had never felt more self conscious, a woman came up to me, she seemed to be the exact opposite of myself. Clean looking women, short buzz cut like hair. Excessive clothing. She held out her hand.

" I'm, Carol, were glad to have another new face, why don't I show you to a clean cell." I stopped dead, staring at Rick.

" Cell?" He tilted his head,

"This is a prison…so yeah a cell." The voice hadn't come from Rick but from behind me, an Asian man and a girl with brown hair were standing their, staring at me like a hooker on the street, it made me sort of angry. But not enough to call them on it, I turned back to Rick.

" I don't really do cages, can't I, sleep in a watch tower or something?"

the others laughed.

"Usually that's not the more favorable option, we switch turns, but if you'd like to, I'm sure no one would have a problem with it."

The others nodded and Carol started pulling me toward the prison, away from the group who immediately started hounding Rick.

Once Carol had gotten me out of ear shot, I could tell she too wanted to ask questions. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

" Go ahead, ask away." She seemed taken aback by my bluntness, but recovered fast…smart girl."

" You saved Rick?"

"From Cannibals."

"Cannibals?"

"It's a messed up world."

"How long have you been on your own?"

"When was the last time the sox won the season?"

she stopped and scoffed at me. I shrugged.

"What …you asked?"

"I meant-" I cut her off.

"I know what you meant, listen I really appreciate the kindness from Rick and everything…and I get the worry, but I'm not really a group person so forgive me if I'm alittle stand offish okay? I understand you value this place, I can see that clearly…just don't expect me to be this family type okay, Rick insisted and it's hard to say no to that man."

She looked me up and down.

"We should get you some new clothes."

I stopped her.

"Don't even think about it."

She shook her head.

"You'll make other people uncomfortable. You're barley wearing anything, it can't be healthy." I shook my head.

" Just leave it okay." She agreed silently, we stopped at the foot of the watch tower.

" Breakfast is in the morning, it's early. Showers are in the prison, so our bathrooms. Eventually you'll have to start pulling your weight, but sleeping up here is a good start. We have a guy who doesn't like cages either, he sleeps up there too, you'll have to share when he comes back from hunting…it'll be a few days though. With that she walked about and I was free to climb up into a quiet space.

It was roomy; there was a sleeping bag and a lantern on the floor. I assumed it had been a community sleeping bag. It was the first time in a long time that I had been somewhere peaceful with a roof over my head. It was nice.

Carol seemed like an alright lady, if a bit of a prude…to be fair I did probably seem alittle off putting. Carl seemed like a good kid, and the others didn't exactly send off danger radar. Maybe it would be nice here.

I looked out the window , the sun already seemed to be setting, I sat on the floor, picking up a book from the pile someone had left in the corner and examined it.

"One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest?" I read aloud to the empty room.

"It's a classic." My head whipped around at the strange voice. My eyes met with a woman's. She had dark skin and dreadlocks.

" I didn't even hear you come in?" she was a ninja…that was cool but I was pretty peeved she didn't knock.

" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. People don't usually waste time knocking anymore…I was told to bring up some food for you. She pushed a plate of apples and what looked like dried meat my way. I didn't complain, anything looked great at this point.

"Thanks." I muttered. She sat on the ground with me, first meeting my eyes to see if her presence was welcome. I nodded.

" So, everyone's pretty taken with you?" I almost spat out my apple.

"What?" she laughed

"Okay taken's probably not the right word, but their intrigued, especially the boys." I smiled.

"If I have to tell one more person that the outfit is just a matter of functionality.." The woman cut me off.

" I get it..Sorta. Look I just wanted you to know, the whole solitary thing, I've done it, and I get it. Just don't go alienating these people…if you're going to stay here that is?" I shrugged.

" Why not? Seems like a nice place, I got no where else to go…thanks for the food, you mind if I hit the sack?" she nodded. But before she left she looked back at me.

"I think you'll find there are a lot of us here, who are just like you. If you need anything, I'm Michonne."

"Thanks Michonne, but I won't." I wasn't the kind to ask for help.

" I know you won't that's why I offered." She smiled as she left. I had very quickly decided that I liked Michonne the best out of everyone I'd met today…accept maybe Rick.

After I'd finished my meal, it was minutes before I was out. Just like that I was deep into my own dream world.

_I was running in the woods laughing….My dress waving behind me. I was young, maybe five maybe four. I giggled as I hid behind a tree trunk. I Heard footsteps behind me and I started up the tree. Climbing branch after branch, the sun gleaming down on me as I did so. Warming me like a throb od consistent fire. _

_I got to the top branch and sat, waiting. A man walked under me, looking around. _

"_Eunice? Eunice…come on out." He said it in a sing song voice….he sighed running his long fingers through his hair. He laughed deeply planting his boots in the ground. _

"_Okay, Okay you win…Ollie Ollie Oxen Free.!" He called out and I ripped myself from the branch, dropping into his arms giggling. _

"_Hi Daddy!" he smiled down at me, once the shock wore off his features. _

"_Hey Baby Girl." He looked up at the branch were I had jumped and smiled, holding me tighter. _

" _Did you climb that all by yourself?" I nodded proudly. He beamed at me. _

"_That's my girl, you're just a regular lil' ass kicker huh?" _

_I swatted him in the back of the head. _

"_Mommy says no swearing!" he laughed and shook his head. _

" _Does she? Well mommy's not hear is she?" I giggled as he let me down, taking my hand. _

"_Lets go back to the house, I'll make you a cheese sandwitch." I pouted. _

"_I wanna make it myself." He pretended to think for a moment. _

"_You can help?" I jumped happily. _

"_Okay!" I let go of his hand and ran forward toward the light, the sun glistening through the trees guiding us home. _

I woke up slowly, it took me a while to remember where I was… I rubbed my temple. I hated dreams like that, I would much rather have nightmares. I hated dreaming about memories. About times I'd never get back…about my _father. _I'd much rather dream about a zombie biting my face off. But I digress. I yawned as I headed down the ladder, slipping onto the concrete and walking toward where Carol had pointed the breakfast table. I hadn't realized until I got there, but the community was much larger than anticipated. There had to be at least fifty of them. Numbers were good sure…but this wasn't a group, this was a small town. They all stared at me as I walked up to Carol, who handed me a plate of dried meat. She whispered to me condescendingly.

" I told you they'd stare." I shrugged.

"I don't care." I went and sat beside Carl and Rick, who was calling me over with a wave of his hand.

"Hey." I said as I sat down. Smiling at Rick, and then at Carl who hid his face in his hat blushing. Rick laughed.

"Sleep well?" I nodded.

"Ya, thanks. This place is huge, how do you keep it maintained?" Rick shrugged. " Everyone helps, it's a good dynamic."

I shook my head. " I can't believe all these people are here. It's incredible."

Rick smiled. "We sort of. Inherited them, if you can believe that." I nodded, not understanding, but seeing his willingness not to talk about it. Carl has brought his head out of his hat, and was looking at me with curiosity. He seemed to be fighting something internally. Finally he spoke.

"Dixie?" he asked tentatively. I was surprised to hear him acknowledge me, but I welcomed it.

" Yeah dude?" he leaned it close, so only me and Rick could hear.

Rick seemed curious but with a humor. I suppose he figure if it was important he'd tell him before me.

" What's a Bombshell" Rick nearly spat out his drink. Chuckling softly. I recovered quickly.  
" Why do you ask?" Carl shrugged.

" I heard Glenn call you that in front of Tyresse, and then Maggie heard and got real mad and said if he and Tyresses thought that, that he could sleep with him instead."

I blushed and Rick laughed so loud some of the people turned to look. Carl seemed confused,Rick corrected him.

" A bombshell is generally a word used to describe a pretty woman. So Glenn and Tyresse think Dixie is pretty."

Carl nodded. But seemed confused still. Rick just laughed and turned to me, I wasn't proud of the blush on my face, but it was there.

He shrugged.

" Glenn is the Asian fellow, Maggie's his girlfriend, the one with the short brown hair." I nodded, remembering them.

We spent the breakfast with Rick pointing out people to me, and telling me who they were and a little about them. Carl spent the breakfast bombarding me with questions about my Tattoos which soon caught the attention of the other children, who then asked me to tell them about what I did before I came to be at the prison, and eventual breakfast turned into story time with Dixie. It seemed to get mixed feelings from the adults, I could already tell some didn't approve of my topics of discussion…or me in general, although a lot of them were happy I was entertaining the kids. and were sticking around to hear some of my many stories.

"So I was corned by a couple of walkers and then four more came up behind me." The children gasped.

" I tried to run, but there was no room. My knife was all the way across the room of this general store and I could see any other option." I paused and one of the kids at the back yelled.

"What did you do?" I laughed.

" So I lifted my arm up and bashed it threw that zombies head, and pulled out a piece of his skull. Then I used it like a knife, and got outta there with as many chocolate bars as my arms could carry."

The kids ooed and awed and some of the adults laughed. Rick was leaning against a piller smiling. But had seen I was running out of material and walked up.

"Alright kids, time to go…play time and chores….Dixie won't be going anywhere." The kids groaned but eventually got up and left, waving goodbye to me. He smiled.

"You're good with them." He said simply. I shrugged.

"I'm just a good story teller." He placed his hand on my back and I felt tingles down my spine.

" It's more than that. I knew you'd fit in, those kids already know you belong here."

I snorted,

"Yeah it's not the kids I'm worried about." Rick shrugged.

"You're alittle different, alittle abrasive, but they see I trust you, and that's enough."

I shook my head. Leaning into his hand, just a little bit more then I should have.

"I hope so."

I looked him in the eye and there was something there, he moved alittle closer, when suddenly a loud bang brought are attention up.

We whipped around and saw a group of people fighting a barrage of biters, trying to brake down one of the fences. We ran to help.

The group was yelling as Rick and I came up.

"They came out of no where."

"No one saw it coming."

"There going to tare down the wall." They were pushing back and everyone else seemed frozen.

I stepped forward.

" You get that stick from the baracade, spread it out more."

" You go find more to prop up the wall with."

"You hand me that meddle prod."

Rick stepped forward.

"What are you waiting for! Do what she says!"

they all got to work.

I was stabbing zombies in the face as fast as I could. I imagined a little game tally. Every time I nailed one a score would come up. +15 +25 +50. I was in the xone. Jumping over others, from one end to the other.

It soon became apparent that the others and stepped back and were merley watching me take out the threat. It took at least a half an hour before it dissipated to more than ten walkers. And I stopped, heaving my chest forward I turned as Rick caught me.

" You're exhausted, they can handle this, lets get you inside."

He helped me up the steps, a man named Hershel came up and sat me down on one of the tables inside the prison. Rick sat beside me.

" Worked alittle to hard huh?" he said chucking as Rick smiled.

"Lets get you some water." I nodded vigorously.

The kids ran up to me. Excitedly waving their arms.

"That was awesome!

"How'd you do that?"

"You're just like Jackie Chan!"

"Teach me how!"

Rick laughed and so did I.

He nodded.

"I have to admit, that was impressive work, you could give Daryl a run for his money." My nose cringed immediately, I hated that name.

"Whose Daryl?" Rick smiled.

" He's the only one you haven't met yet, he went to hunt, should be back tomorrow.

the kids seemed to grow more excited when I said his name. apparently he was special.

" He's the best!"

"He goes to get food!"

"He kills lots the biters!"

"He once shot five walkers with one arrow from his cross bow FIVE!"

My heart stopped. _Crossbow_. Rick must have noticed my panic because he ushered the other kids away.

" Are you okay? " I couldn't answer. My mind was reeling. The others who were near were noticing, my breath got heavy and my eyes bugged out. Rick was rubbing my back concerned. All I could think about was that _crossbow _

Daryl, Daryl who has a crossbow, Daryl who hunts, Daryl who doesn't like cages. It couldn't be…

I stood up.

"This Daryl Guy, what's his last name?"

Rick looked concerned now. He stood up, and put a hand on my arm.

"Dixon…his name is Dixon." I almost passed out. I had to keep a level head.. I had to.

" Blonde, tall, muscular, a few tattoo's, doesn't like to where sleeves, kind of emotionally unavailable…racist moron brother named Merle?" Rick didn't have to say anything. I knew by the look on his face I had hit the nail on the head.

I fell onto the floor in a heap. The onlookers were now extremely curious.

Rick crouched down in front of me.

"Dixie. How do you know Daryl?" tears started pouring down my face. Threw my uncharacteristic sobs I brought my finger to my boot sleeve and pulled it down, revealing a tattoo. There was an arrow going down my leg, and in scripted writing along the length of the arrow were the words " Dixon." When I spoke it was barley above a whisper.

"He's my _dad_."

I don't remember much about what happened after that. I Remember Rick, picking me up and carrying me to the watch station, I remember him slipping me into the sleeping bag, And I certainly remember the hurdle of onlookers, but as I woke up the next morning, I felt that it was so surreal it all could have been a dream.

But it wasn't, I knew that. As I climbed down the ladder it was apparent that almost all of the community knew about the incident. By the time I had hit the ground, Rick had already clutched on to my arm, dragging me off some away from the others.

I was about to talk but he shook me.

" I know that this is a huge shock for you, and I know that you're not thrilled, but I can't let you sneak out of here, I can't just let you run away. Not just for you, but because if I let my friends daughter go, without trying to stop her, I'd never forgive myself."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to run, I didn't want to face him, but I wasn't stupid either.

" I'm not going to leave, and I'm not going to tell you why things between my dad and I aren't exactly awesome. But to tell you the truth he probably doesn't even remember he had a daughter, and he certainly won't recognize me."

Rick paused looking at her.

"Has."

"What was that?" I asked.

"He _has _a daughter…not had. I don't know what you knew, but the man I know is a good man, he won't dismiss you."

I stared at him,

" You… are such a mystery to me." Rick looked taken aback.

"What?"

" Do you have _any_ flaws, be honest." Rick's eyes softened.

"I don't understand?"

" You invite me back to your wonderful post apocolytic family, are far far to nice to me, don't judge me, don't think I'm a threat, and now your helping me out with my daddy issues."

Rick stroked my arm.

" You are absolutely a threat. That's why I'm keeping you so close…" well okay, that made me feel better, but it also sent shivers into the pit of my stomach.

I shook my head.

"When I was a little girl-" Rick stopped me.

"You don't have t-"

"I want to!" I snapped, Rick fell silent as I talked.

"When I was a little girl, I lived in Texas with my family, my mother Darlene, and my Dad Daryl…My Mom was, not what you would call the legal kind of stripper…she was more a, well you can figure it out." I avoided his eyes.

"My Dad, I was young but I realized later he stole a lot to provide for us. It's not like he wasn't a good dad, there were days, when he was the best. But then there were not so good days. Mom was a difficult woman to live with, Dad got me away some of the time, but most of the time he wasn't exactly capable." I stopped, waiting for Rick to connect the dots.

"He was…drunk?" I nodded and continued.

" I didn't exactly blame him, but at the same time, I just wish he could have hid it from me. He wasn't bad when it was just the three of us, at least not too bad. I could drown out the yelling and the drugs, and the hate.

It was when Uncle Merle came over that things got bad. Their was…a lot more violence…a lot more drugs…a lot more things that shouldn't have happened to me that did. I don't think Dad knew what Uncle Merle would do to me, but then…my Dad didn't really know a lot of things that involved me.

One day, when I was ten years old, my dad was, high or drunk or both, my mom was out. My Uncle Merle was over…so I hid. I don't know what happened, but when I came out of my hiding spot, My dad was gone, my mom was passed out drunk on the couch with some guy, and I was alone.

I had always wanted…to be like my dad, not the drugged up, stealing, racist version of my dad, but the hunting, fighting, strong version of my dad, the dad that I wanted to remember. So from then on, that's what I did. I was Dixie, not Eunice Dixon.

And then when I was sixteen, all this broke out, I shot my mom in the face, and I did what I had always done, I survived."

As I finished my memoir, I sunk to the ground. Rick came with it.

" Dixie….your name is _Eunice?_" I laughed threw my misery.

"Shut up!" I said nudging him lighting. Rick sighed.

"Dixie, your uncle is dead, he was bitten weeks ago, and you're father, you're father is no where near the man he was when you knew him. Dixie, he's one of the best men I know. My son loves him, everyone loves him, look I don't know what he was like…I don't know how he'll react when he figures out who you are and that you survived. But I know he won't be like he was before."

I looked at him. Slowly I leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed up, but as I coiled my arm around his he loosened significantly.

"Rick…I'm angry, I'm so angry and I don't wanna be. I don't want to hate him, because he left me I understand, I know, I've had years…but why didn't he say good by Rick…why didn't he come back."

Rick was speechless as he stared ahead, My head on his shoulder.

"_Why didn't he love me."_ Rick inhaled sharply turning around so he faced me. His face inches from mine.

"He loves you, he does." I curled up, looking away from him. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned my face toward his.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I really couldn't. his face was inches from mine, the tension was killing me….what was I supposed to do. What would you have done, frankly I went for it. I was tired of looking weak in front of him, being vulenerable.

I closed the gap between us pressing my lips to his.

He was shocked. Frozen for a moment, then he leaned into it. It was five seconds of bliss before he pulled away.

"That was wrong."

"Sure it was."

"I'm serious, you can't do that again."

"Why not?"

"You're half my age….and I just found out you're my best friends daughter…and you're half my age."

"Oh my god, I forgot, the police could come and…oh wait, It's the apocalypse there are no police…and I'm 18 so…."

"I arrested creeps all the time for sleeping with underage girls."

"You know this is different."

"Do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a girl, a damaged girl, who is hurting and vulnerable and I'm not going to take advantage of that."

I crossed my arms standing up.

"No ones asking you to." He sighed.

"Just, lets just put this discussion on the backburner for right just now okay?"

I nodded giving him a hard gaze.

We were about to walk back when we heard a voice from in behind us. Several voices.

"DARYL!"

"Daryl's back!"

I froze in spot. clinging to the wall.

"No….no no no, no I can't do this, I can't." Rick sighed, and grabbed my hand.

"trust me, okay…" he lead my to the front of the prison. Yards away from me, I could see a blue truck pull into the gates, crowds of people huddling around it, a man, that I instantly knew was my father. The way he stood, one shoulder to the side, cross bow slung over his shoulder. The mop of hair that waved around but somehow still seemed incredibly masculine, that was my dad, and for the first time in years, I was seeing him…really seeing him. For the first time in years…I was scared.

Rick noticed my hesitation.

"Don't move…I'll be back." He left me at the top of the hill, as he trudged down to Daryl, the group cleared as I watched. Rick put his hand on his shoulder. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but after a few minutes of watching, I saw Rick pull his hand away and point up at me.

That's when it happened. My dad turned and looked, and here I was standing yards away at the entrance to a prison, wind blowing, and a meat cleaver hanging on my side. For the first time in eight years, our eyes met.

Even from this distance I could see it plainly, shock and disbelief.

Slowly, Daryl begun to trudge upwards, leaving the others near the gate watching, and waiting.

As he got closer I could make out his face better, and his face changed from disbelief and shock to guilt and sadness.

He walked until he was standing feet from me, looking me up and down.

When he finally opened his mouth to speak, his words caught in his throat. And he put his hands behind his head.

In an act of frusteration, impatience, and love I ran and threw my arms around him.

"Dad" I gasped as I clung onto him. He hugged me back, dropping his cross bow on the ground.

"Eunice…Eunice I…I'm.." I cut him off.

"I forgive you!"

he curled into the hug.

"your alive…"

I drew back. Looking him in the eyes.

" You got old." He frowned and rolled his eyes.

" I ain't no kid, course I'm old."

I laughed. But he frowned as he looked at me.

"The _hell _are you wearing?"

I slapped him on the back of the head.

" Don't swear!" he laughed, obviously recalling the memory.

" I missed you…so much Eunice. I prayed every day that you were alive."

"It's okay, I'm not as mad as I was. Not anymore."

"it's not okay, I can't make right the things that I did, leaving you with your mum like that. I can't make that right…I can't be a good dad to you then, but I can try to be now."

I shook my head.

"What are you saying?"

"I ain't good with this stuff, fuck I'm still in shock, I can't believe you're alive, that you're real…you're standing here, and I can still see the little girl in you're eyes, but is still can't believe it."

My father was tearing up alittle, though he hide it very well. I grabbed his shoulder.

" Rick, told me about Uncle Merle…._I'm sorry you lost your brother._"

Daryl snarled.

" You shouldn't be, I'm better without him…were better without him Eunice."

"It's Dixie now actually." He shook his head, as the others started to come toward us.

"No…no it'll always be Eunice, always to me."


End file.
